Hailee Steinfeld
'Hailee Steinfeld '(b. December 11, 1996 in Tarzana, Los Angeles, California) is an American teen actress and model. She first rose to fame for her portrayal of Mattie Ross in the 2010 film True Grit for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, a Screen Actors Guild Award for an Outstanding Performance by a Female Actress in a Leading Role, and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress in Leading Role. She is also well known for her portrayal of Petra Arkanian in the 2013 film, Ender's Game, Juliet Capulet in the 2013 film, Romeo & Juliet opposite Douglas Booth, and for playing Violet in the 2014 film Begin Again alongside Keira Knightley, Mark Ruffalo and Adam Levine. She wrapped filming Pitch Perfect 2 in summer 2014 and has several films set for release in 2015 including the war drama, The Keeping Room and the teenage comedy, Barely Lethal. Along with her acting career, Steinfeld has also done modeling work. At a young age, she modeled for GUESS and in 2011 was chosen as the face of the designer brand Miu Miu's 2011 collection. She has also appeared on the cover of magazines including, Cosmopolitan, Teen Vogue, Malibu Mag, Fashion, Nylon, ''and ''FLARE. '' Personal Life Steinfeld was born in Tarzana, Los Angeles, the daughter of Cheri Domasin Steinfeld, an interior designer, and Peter Steinfeld, a fitness trainer. She has an older brother, Griffin who is a pro NASCAR driver. Her paternal uncle is Jake Steinfeld, a fitness trainer like Steinfeld's father, and she is the great-niece of former child actor Larry Domasin. Her father is Jewish and her mother is of English, German and Filipino descent. Steinfeld was raised in Agoura Hills and later on in Thousand Oaks, California. She attended Ascension Lutheran School, Conejo Elementary and Colina Middle School. Steinfeld has been homeschooled since 2008. Her cousin is ''Days of Our Lives actress, True O'Brien whom inspired Steinfeld to start acting after appearing in a commercial when Steinfeld was eight years old. Education Steinfeld dropped out of school due to bullies in 2008 halfway through the sixth grade to pursue homeschooling. “It was a factor,” she says about bulling. “Along with film schedule picking up. I was the new kid in school so that came into play. There was no second thought, because it was all around a not-'' ''so-great experience.”''Despite the fact that she had to repeat the sixth grade, she whizzed through both sixth and seventh in that same year and was caught up by the time eighth grade came along. She is currently a senior in high school and have the following to say considering college: ''" The norm is that you go after you graduate from high school. I don't know where in the world I will be next week and I don't know where I will be in a year, so I was sort of worked up over that. I had conversations with my parents and my teachers. That brought to my realization that college is always there. That is a comforting feeling. I hope that I can find a good time to do that." Relationships Steinfeld is good friends with singer-songwriter Taylor Swift whom she met through their mutual friend, Emma Stone. She is also good friends with Barely Lethal co-star and Game of Thrones star, Sophie Turner, The Magic Bracelet co-star Bailee Madison, Modern Family star, Sarah Hyland, and Fifth Harmony singer, Camila Cabello. She also is close with Ender's Game and Ten Thousand Saints co-star Asa Butterfield whom she has known since 2011. She is also friends, with singer-songwriter Shawn Mendes, Charlie Puth, Demi Lovato, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Hailey Baldwin, Kendall and Kylie Jenner, and Sophie Wood. Steinfeld has been speculated to have been in a relationship with Butterfield in late 2013 during their press tour for Ender's Game, though both have stated that they are good friends. Her Romeo & Juliet co-star was also thought to have been in a relationship with her in 2013 due to their on-screen chemistry in the film and fans have dubbed them 'Houglas' and her and Butterfield 'Haisa'. Most recently, she has been seen with singer Austin Mahone despite the fact that he has been in relationships with Camila Cabello and Becky G. The pair were allegedly in the studio together and he was a guest at her 18th birthday party, though the pair remain friends and apparent music collaborators. Steinfeld has been linked to singer Shawn Mendes whom she collaborated with on an acoustic version of his song Stitches which they have performed live together. They both appeared on the Jingle Ball tour in 2015, however claim to be good friends. Most recently, speculation has arisen about a relationship between her, and singer Charlie Puth who was also on the Jingle Ball tour. Subtweets however, indicate a breakup between the two and Puth is speculated to be in a relationship with Madison Justice. Career Steinfeld realized she wanted to act when she was eight years old, and her parents encouraged her. However, prior to her starting her career, her mother insisted she attend acting school for a year, which Steinfeld did. Her parents were shepherding their then 12-year-old daughter to auditions around Los Angeles – along with hordes of other Hollywood hopefuls. When she was hired for an “exciting job” promoting a line of back-to-school clothes for the budget American department store Kmart, Steinfeld was delighted. “I had six auditions and finally got the part. Basically it was a bunch of kids in a classroom going, 'Yeah, my jeans are really great.’ I had friends calling me, saying, 'Hey I just saw your commercial.’ It was the coolest thing.” In 2009, she played Talia Alden in the award-winning short film, She's a Fox. But just months later Steinfeld was chosen from 15,000 young actresses to take the lead in a film by Joel and Ethan Coen (the directing duo behind No Country For Old Men, The Big Lebowski and Fargo). She starred opposite Jeff Bridges (a former child actor himself) and Matt Damon in a raw, atmospheric remake of the John Wayne Western True Grit (1969), itself based on Charles Portis’s novel. She played Mattie Ross, a tough, spirited, smart Arkansas 14-year-old who hires Rooster Cogburn (Bridges), a hard-drinking one-eyed US Marshal, to hunt down her father’s killer. The film was released internationally on December 22, 2010, and her performance was well received by critics. Richard Corliss of Time Magazine called it one of the Top 10 Movie Performances of 2010 and wrote that Steinfeld "delivers the orotund dialogue as if it were the easiest vernacular, stares down bad guys, wins hearts. That's a true gift". The role earned Steinfeld a nomination at the 83rd Academy Awards for Best Supporting Actress; the Oscar went to Melissa Leo. Steinfeld is one of the ten youngest actresses to be nominated for a Best Supporting Actress award at the Oscars. Going from Kmart to True Grit was “obviously a surreal jump”, says Steinfeld. In May 2011, Steinfeld was chosen to be the new face of the famous designer brand, Miu Miu. She played Juliet Capulet in a 2013 adaptation of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, by director Carlo Carlei. She was cast in 2011, when she was fourteen. Due to her young age, there was some concern she would be asked to appear nude in the film. Director Carlo Carlei explained that "there was a lovemaking scene that included nudity for the married Romeo and Juliet. The script was written with a 20-year-old actress in mind. As soon as Hailee Steinfeld was cast, all nudity and love scenes were excised from the script making it age-appropriate for a 14-year-old." Julian Fellowes stated, "We did feel it would be nice to have romantic, married love, and that purity was a n important part of the film. They don't make love until they have been married." Steinfeld finished filming her scenes for the film on March 7, 2012. The film had a 22% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, having generally negative reviews from critics for Steinfeld's performance, though Douglas Booth, who plays Romeo, had mixed reactions. Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times praised Booth's memorable performance: "It's not so much that he makes a great Romeo; frankly DiCaprio's was better in Luhrmann's version, as was Leonard Whiting in Zeffirelli's … But it has been a while since a camera has so loved a face ... If anything, the movies in general are too intent on reducing Booth to that singular feature, when he is actually a fine actor." R. Kurt Osenlund of Slant felt that Booth gives "a rather fantastic breakthrough performance, offering a poignant interpretation of one of literature's greatest lovers." Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle bemoaned the poor casting of Steinfeld: "And this is especially a shame because Douglas Booth as Romeo is quite good and could have been better, if only he had someone to play off of. It's almost pitiful to see him here, trying to inject emotion and wit into his scenes with Steinfeld, who is a blank wall." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter remarked that Booth "seems to have a grasp of what he's saying and behaves in credibly laddish fashion ... but Booth's vocal range is very narrow, and he speaks in a monotone." Claudia Puig of USA Today found Booth "more skilled" than Steinfeld "in the passionate intonation department" while The Independent's Geoffrey MacNab asserted that Booth "shows a certain star quality." Steinfeld played Violet, one of the leads in the romance-drama Begin Again (formerly called Can A Song Save Your Life?), alongside Keira Knightley, Mark Ruffalo and Adam Levine. The film was Knightley's first singing role and Levine's first acting. It was shot in summer 2012, in New York City. After premiering at the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival, the film was given a limited release in the United States on June 27, 2014, grossing $134,064 on its opening weekend; it opened in wide release on July 11. It was re-released by The Weinstein Company on August 29. The film recieved positive reviews, recieving an 83% review on Rotten Tomatoes. She also starred as Sabitha in Hateship Loveship which also premiered at the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival and was given limited release in 2014 and was recieved with mixed reviews with a 50% rating on Rotten Tomaoes. Steinfeld starred as Petra Arkanian in Ender's Game, a science fiction action-adventure film based on the book by Orson Scott Card. The film was released on November 1, 2013 with mixed to positive reviews. Prior to release, the cast and crew went on a European press tour to promote the film and also appeared at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. Paramount Pictures closed a deal in 2011 for the screen rights to the Cat Patrick novel Forgotten and announced that Steinfeld would play London Lane in a project yet to be filmed as of 2015. Steinfeld was announced to star as Min Green in a screen adaptation of Daniel Handler's romantic-comedy book Why We Broke Up, originally set for release in 2014 but still no word of it has been heard. She was also cast as Eliza opposite Ender's Game co-star Asa Butterfield in the film adaptation of Ten Thousand Saints. ''The film was shot between January and March 2014 with additional shooting happening in May. The film premiered on January 23, 2015, at the 2015 Sundance Film Festival. In late 2013, Steinfeld began production of ''Barely Lethal which she stars in; directed by Kyle Newman and starring, Jessica Alba, Samuel L. Jackson, Sophie Turner and Dove Cameron. They shot between October and December 2013 and the film is set for limited theatre release in April 2015. The film will be distributed by A24. Steinfeld was originally cast to play the female role in the 2015 film, For the Dogs, but was replaced by actress Emma Roberts. In 2014, Steinfeld joined the cast of Pitch Perfect 2, alongside Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, and Elizabeth Banks, who also directed. Filming took place in New Orleans between spring and summer 2014 and the film is set to be released in the US on May 15, 2015. In spring 2014, Steinfeld narrated as the voice of Anne Frank for an exhibition on Frank at the Museum of Tolerance. In October, she was cast to star as Hadley in The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight, based on the novel of the same name by Jennifer E. Smith. In November 2014, Steinfeld was added to the shortlist of actors who were up for the role of the young Jean Grey in the upcoming X-Men: Apocalypse film against several other actresses including Chloe Grace Moretz, Saoirse Ronan, Sophie Turner and Elle Fanning. The role was eventually given to Turner who is also one of Steinfeld's good friends. She was announced in January 2015 as the star of the film adaptation of Carrie Pilby, the YA novel by Caren Lissner. In March, Steinfeld was included on the list of actors who lent their voices to the English-language dub of the Japanese animated film When Marnie Was There. Steinfeld plays Anna alongside Kiernan Shipka as Marnie. Filmography and Television Awards and Nominations Official Account * Hailee Steinfield on Twitter * Hailee Steinfield on Facebook * Hailee Steinfield on Instagram * Hailee Steinfield on Insstar.com * Hailee Steinfield on Instagweb.com * Hailee Steinfield on Buzzcent.com * Hailee Steinfield on Insstars.com * Hailee Steinfield on Photostags.com Gallery Re122333.jpg Mnb56666565.jpg 4544454445.jpg 1234554321.jpg 0987654321.jpg 78987543.jpg 6789090.jpg 0987890.jpg 3e3e4e4e3.jpg Matt-truegrit.jpg Matt0090090.jpg Truegrit20100.jpg Pic8827.jpg ImagesCAW9ZP8S.jpg ImagesCACKWGBR.jpg Hallie-at-the-oscars.jpg 9988865544.jpg 112221443.jpg 87887677.jpg 00939883.jpg 636364.jpg 98877.jpg Hailee-steinfeld-sag-nominee-e1299011729312-292x200.jpg Josh,hailee, and jeff-999.jpg 7755655.jpg 92929882.jpg 8777.jpg 828ywhy72.jpg ImagesCAOM2XLT.jpg ImagesCA2A0I4F.jpg ImagesCAE8FLIL.jpg ImagesCAB2C2TA.jpg ImagesCA85WBNX.jpg ImagesCA5GK6IE.jpg ImagesCAJYRO0R-099.jpg 2654069 height370 width560.jpg ImagesCAZ2F42Q.jpg ImagesCAYIII50.jpg ImagesCAXJW86O.jpg ImagesCAX789Y1.jpg ImagesCAWYG0B9.jpg ImagesCAQSH6XX.jpg ImagesCAJ60VSF.jpg ImagesCAICQ9D0.jpg ImagesCABIFJVT.jpg ImagesCAAEFOOU.jpg ImagesCA25L9CK.jpg ImagesCA8KPENM.jpg ImagesCA7YAY3R.jpg ImagesCA6YONW5.jpg ImagesCA4I41H9.jpg 60317 Original.jpg Sev-best-dressed-october-31-006-lgn.jpg ﻿ Steinfeld, Hailey Steinfeld, Hailey